1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a device for preventing unauthorized use of a nozzle or spout for dispensing fluid and more specifically to a seal and locking enclosure for a threaded hose spout.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional hose bib cock assemblies, such as commonly installed outside of a building for providing water, generally include a spout having external threads for attachment of a hose.
Often it is desirable to prevent unauthorized use of a spout. Devices addressing this issue lock or otherwise seal off the valve assembly or valve handle. Such devices are large and cumbersome and, also, expensive.
Therefore there has been a need for a small, inexpensive, simple locking device for a spout.
Often it is also desirable to seal a spout, either to provide a primary seal or to provide a backup seal to the conventional valve.
Therefore, it is additionally desirable and advantageous if a locking device also seals the spout.